


Perjured, Murderous, Bloody, Full of blame,

by Anonymous



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt was: Low Rimmer fantasising about what he plans to do to Lister after the events of 'Demons and Angels'.





	Perjured, Murderous, Bloody, Full of blame,

He wonders if it would be best if they were alone or if Lister – his Lister – would like to sit and watch for a while. That could be fun too, listening to his bunkmate snigger as Rimmer threatened that pretty little duplicate with the whip, sharing a mouthful or two of whisky from the flask Lister likes to carry.

‘If we’re keeping him I suppose we better name him.’ Rimmer might say. ‘Poochie or something. Does he look like a Poochie to you? Or more of a Bonzo?’

Or perhaps he’ll just order him to strip and lash him across the back of his knees when he refuses. He’d fall then, and Rimmer would lay the whip across his lush little bottom until, trembling, he finally did as he was told.

Or Lister could rip his clothes off. That might be nice, having Bonzo wiggling on the floor while the bigger and hairier version pulls his trousers down around his ankles and kicks him over onto his belly. Strips his shirt off over his head.

He might try and crawl away then, and Lister would probably kick him in the ribs or the balls. Lister has such _straightforward_ ideas about persuasion.

Which can be fun as well. While their new pet was doubled over Rimmer could get a little lashing in on that nice brown botty again. Beat him down flat on the floor, his great big floppy penis squished under him on the cold metal.

Would he break down crying or would he try to be brave? It’s hard to tell with this one. He looks so soft and fresh and young. Anyway Lister would twist his wrists together in his shirt and then some rope to make it really secure and if he’s still stupid enough to struggle Rimmer will simply warn him that he’s only going to make it worse on himself.

He’s always wanted to say that to someone. It’s what his teachers used to say to him, and that was probably lies too.

Tie his wrists together and then – bent over something would be best. One of the tables that’s bolted to the floor. Lister’s good at knots. At all sorts of practical things.

Rimmer will take his time admiring the effect at first, walk around and around just examining all that smooth skin. He’ll tell baby Lister to open his legs and show all his secret bits off, and give him a little swipe if he doesn’t. Right at the back of the knees so his legs scrabble a bit to get upright again.

Ooh and then his back, starting slowly, but hard enough to leave a mark. Not all at once – one or two and then a pause to see how he’s taking it. To admire the effect and string it out.

Big Lister can go then if he wants. He’ll be bored anyway. No subtlety, that boy. But little Lister - he’ll be scared, all tied up like that with Rimmer keeping him guessing. His precious heart pounding away like crazy.

Rimmer might stop and coil the whip up after a bit, use it to stroke him instead. Just a tease, down over his bottom and up his thighs and inside, ticklish, telling him to open up nice and wide so Rimmer can see his excessively large package again. Can poke it and make it swing, stroke it with the leathery, feathery end.

He wonders if Baby Lister will get hard. How humiliated he’ll be if he does. All hot and red and cross with himself.

If he’s been quite good – if – Rimmer might dip the handle of the whip in some sort of oil before he buggers him with it.

Or perhaps he’ll just tell him he would have done, but it’s too late now.

_Sorry Listy-poos, you missed your chance, but you’ll remember for next time won’t you?_

A dirty little giggle forces its way out of Rimmer’s mouth. Oh yes, he’s going to make sure Listy knows that it’s not just this one time. There will be lots and lots of times.

So the handle of the whip and that nice virgin arse and if he tries to resist Rimmer will threaten to beat his balls with it. Yes.

He’s going to make such delicious noises. At both ends - squishing and panting and begging him not to, but Rimmer will push it right in, as deep as he can get it, and Listy will look like he’s got a tail, a big long rat tail hanging out of him, and when Rimmer pulls on it the handle will start to slide back out and that will hurt too.

He might do that a few times, see if he can get it any deeper, imagine it’s him slipping into Lister’s clenching hole, thrusting all the way up, all the way in.

Will Lister carry on begging or will he go all silent and shocked? Rimmer’s hard now, wondering. Slipping his fingers up and down his own elegant erection, imagining Lister giving up, weeping quietly, finally being good because there’s nothing else he can do. But hearing him beg would be nice as well. He could call Lister stupid then, for not understanding.

Rimmer will _make_ him understand. Will pull the whip handle all the way out and then.. then he’ll make Lister lick it clean. Make him suck on it and slobber it and fellate it while Rimmer slides it in and out of that sweet looking mouth, and orders Lister to look up at him the whole time.

Then, and only then, Rimmer will tell him what a good boy he is, and watch the humiliation and anger flare in his eyes. Then, and only then, will Rimmer unbutton and play with himself, while Lister tastes his own disgusting arse and his dark eyes glare helplessly up at him.

‘Suck it hard Listy.’ He’ll tell him. ‘Pretend it’s me while you’re sucking.’ And he’ll push it in deep enough to choke him, coughing and heaving.

But he won’t really let him suffocate too much. He’ll wank instead, like he is now, quick and shallow, and come on Lister’s face, watch it fall right through him and disappear (such a shame).

‘I hope you've got that nice and wet for me.’ He’ll say, and take the whip, and this time Lister will definitely know what’s coming.

What will he be? Resigned? Outraged? Pleading with him again?

It’ll be sore, having been buggered once, but loosened as well, and the whip will be wet with all that drool. Rimmer will try to twist it a bit to get it in further.

And then he’ll fuck him with it, in and out, _See-saw, Margery-Daw, Listy may have a new Master.._

‘Call me Master, Listy.’ He’ll tell him. ‘Come on.’ And whether he doesn’t or whether he does Rimmer will still pull the whip out and beat his arse. Fast, nasty, hot. Will really thrash him. Proper not sitting down for a week type thrashing.

Thinking of it, touching himself, is intoxicating. He’s just seconds away.

And after.. after the beating, when Little Lister is all broken and bloody and indisputably Rimmer’s, he’ll come just like this. Will toss himself off over that whimpering body and.. and.

Rimmer lets out a moan, slumps forward against the wall he’s been propping himself up on, forehead against the rivets he can’t feel, body saturating with satisfaction.

_Oh Listy it’s going to be so good.._


End file.
